


Five Reasons Why Molly Decided to Add Claire to the Red Team

by trascendenza



Category: Invisible Man, Threshold
Genre: Crossover, F/F, POV Female Character, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't care if only three of us in the entirety of fandom 'ship these two, they are the crossover femmeslash pairing of my heaaaaart.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Why Molly Decided to Add Claire to the Red Team

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if only three of us in the entirety of fandom 'ship these two, they are the crossover femmeslash pairing of my heaaaaart.

**5.**

A leading geneticist in her field, an accomplished zoologist, and with a security clearance almost as high as Molly's, it was a wonder she wasn't recruited from the start.

**4.**

"With the facilities here," she admitted, "I couldn't turn down the offer without at least hearing the details. You see, my current project... lacks what I need to really accomplish my work. Just a few hours a week here would be like months there."

"I appreciate your honesty," Molly said, mentally running contingencies for the likelihood that Claire wouldn't hold up under the strain if she ever reached top-level Threshold protocols, "and if you don't mind my asking a personal question: how much are you willing to give to Threshold in order to see this other project of yours make real headway?"

"Everything," Claire said without hesitation. "You see, Ms. Caffrey, I—I made a promise. And I will keep it, one way or another. But if there's any way I can keep it in a year instead of a decade... I'm willing to do what it takes."

Molly hired her in that second, but kept going through the questions because she still had Baylock to convince.

**3.**

"Foxy," Ramsey said, very blatantly staring at Claire as she leaned over the counter, filling out the last of her paperwork.

"Better watch yourself," Molly said, "her résumé says she's an expert with a tranquilizer gun."

"I like my women feisty."

"And I like my men humble," Claire said, setting down her pen and affixing Ramsey with a look that could have quelled a rabid beast. "So I'm sure we'll get along just fine, won't we?"

Ramsey, at an uncharacteristic loss for words, just nodded.

**2.**

"How's the research?" Molly asked, sliding the coffee onto the counter and tearing her bagel in half.

"Mmmm," Claire rubbed her neck, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the non-microscopic world. "Bloody slow, is what. It's almost as if Fenway is playing some kind of joke on us with these cultures."

"What makes you say that?" Molly asked, trying to keep her tone light.

"There's simply no way that these are known mutagens," Claire said, running her hand through her hair. "No matter how much he splices them up before giving them to us, they're just... wrong. My previous records are still going through clearance procedures, but once they're here, I can show you—I've seen a strain similar to this before, but it most certainly didn't exhibit these properties..."

Molly chewed her bagel thoughtfully, only half-listening to the science of what Claire was saying, but noting very carefully exactly how her thought process had led her to this conclusion.

**1.**

"I think I've found a way to inhibit the Sonntag strain!" Claire practically screamed in Molly's ear through the phone. Molly gradually woke up as Claire breathlessly explained her discovery—mostly incomprehensible to Molly, especially at this hour, but it also served to wind Claire down a bit—and without quite knowing what she was doing, she got dressed and walked over to Claire's hotel room, two floors down from her own.

"Isn't that fantastic?" Claire finally said, and Molly could actually feel her smiling across the phone line.

She hung up, and pressed her hands against the doorway. It opened before she had the chance to buzz, and Claire was standing there, in all her disheveled glory, her hair in a gravity-defying corona around her face, the phone still open in her hand, and her mouth rounded into a perfect "O" at the sight of Molly. (Molly didn't look because she couldn't take her eyes off Claire, but sent up a quick prayer that she was wearing something at least vaguely... appropriate. Or inappropriate, depending on what Claire liked.)

"Fantastic," Molly agreed, and when Claire stepped aside, she walked right in.


End file.
